


Dance into the night

by arronl1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Dancing, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arronl1/pseuds/arronl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why do you not dance with your pack? Why do you reject this joy?'<br/>Derek, Talia's oldest son, all wild, short dark hair. With his stubbled chin, strong features and green eyes that match the colour of leaves under the summer sun, looks at the boy who strode out of the fire to question him, answered with his gruff voice,<br/>'I don't dance.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance into the night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Jeff Davis.
> 
> And this is my first fic so comments are appreciated
> 
> Thanks to my beta  
> Find her on tumblr at http://buymepandas.tumblr.com/

'On this night of joy, we have three new additions to the pack.' Announced the loud, throaty voice of the alpha. Silence filled the clearing; as this particular pack hadn't had any non-family pack members join for generations, except though marriage. The alpha, Talia, speaks up again but silences her self almost instantly. A sense of formidable power tingles at her skin.  
Drumming fills the air with it's joyous tone. The bonfire, that was prepped to be set alight later when the festivity's had started, descended into a bright light illuminating the forest with an orange glow. First to enter the clearing is a bald, black male, with an aura that had the ability to twist you in circles then spit you back out.   
Next; a pointed, ginger female, young with long, loosely curled hair and graceful features: however they were marred, by a sense of bitchy judging and hidden intelligence.  
Finally; a tall and muscular, Hawaiian, young male with strong features and a gleeful smile.

'I thought you had three apprentices, Allan' Talia said with questioning tone. Alan's response was as cryptic as the aura that flows from him.  
'I do, the third will be revealed when the voice of a cheerful maiden fills the forest.'   
Introductions don't herald any more confusion and Talia finds out that the apprentices are both called Danny and Lydia. The power that came with the witches and the emissary of the packs arrival swelled and became more intense, skin no longer tingling but feeling as though thousands of tiny needles were pricking at her pores. Her wolf now outwardly growling,   
'What is the meaning of this, Alan?' Talia growled at her emissary.   
'That would be my third apprentice.' Just as Alan stopped speaking, Lydia started to sing.   
She was inspiring a feeling of joy upon the pack, the power building even more and swelling.   
Getting stronger and stronger. The force burning higher and higher. Until, BANG, the power pops and the fire rapidly shrinks down into a ball. The swirling fire now burning not just orange, but with the yellows of the sun and the blues of the sky. The ball slowly shrinking untill a boy, thin and tall with long limbs, was visible in the flames enclosed around his body.  
Another loud 'bang', and the power is there again. It feels different, no longer making her hair stand on end but making her wolf howl to the moon with joy. The flames still mesmerizing with there blues and golden yellows were now billowing out towards the alpha and all of her betas: her family.   
They scurry backwards away from the flames, towards their alpha. Who still stands next to her emissary and his newly graduated apprentices. However, they could not escape this bewitching fire.   
Both delight and dread shivered down there spines, being all they could feel as the fire passes over them. Children giggling with satisfaction. Adults howling to the moon, expressing their bliss outwards to the sky. Each sound fixing together, creating a orchestra of noise.   
Returning now as fire should, flames began rising upwards, becoming the fingers of the hands belonging to a god, protecting its creations from what lies beneath darkness. Still visible in the flames; no longer stood but dancing in time with Lydia's singing. The boy could be seen throwing his body around in ecstasy, lost with the music, occasionally reaching out past the flames showing a pale skin dotted with freckles. 

The whole pack, including Talia, dance along with the boy to Lydia's ballad. As the song reaches its peak, the boy steps from the flames revealing an impish looking face; with full, pink lips and dark chocolaty hair, eyes the colour of whiskey. He walks forward until he reaches a beta who isn't dancing,  
'Why do you not dance with your pack? Why do you reject this joy?'   
Derek, Talia's oldest son, all wild, short dark hair. With his stubbled chin, strong features and green eyes that match the colour of leaves under the summer sun, looks at the boy who strode out of the fire to question him, answered with his gruff voice,  
'I don't dance.'   
To this, the boy laughs. Not just an ordinary laugh, no, this laugh came from his heart. Filling all that hear it with the same emotion he possesses. He grasped Derek's hand and pulled him towards the flames, from which he came.   
Derek, stumbling for a second, planted his feet into the ground looking towards the roaring light with fear. The boy's voice began to fill the air,  
'Well tonight you do. Oh, and I'm Stiles by the way.' Announcing his name loud enough for all to hear. Despite Derek's reluctance, Stiles drags him into the blaze, shock blanketing over his face. The fire wasn't hot, instead, it was cool against his skin.   
The dance and festivities carry on late into the night, the pack slowly thinning as members take children to bed, or others run of together into the forest not to been seen untill noon the following day. Derek doesn't stop dancing all night, in fact he's the last there apart from stiles the fire dying down with the rising of the sun, reaching out its golden fingers across the sky to touch these two people those who danced under his lovers light. Stiles takes the wolfs hand again, but this time Derek doesn't hesitate to follow behind him this time not stepping into the flames but into the pack house, his home. Once in the house Derek takes the lead, taking stiles up the stairs and into his room hands only leaving each others when necessary to get changed.  
Then In unison they fall into Derek's bed, Derek lead flush against stiles back, arms wrapped around him hands clasp in hands.  
This is how Talia found them in the morning with smiles on there faces.


End file.
